


Взгляд

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels True Form, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Dean is too curious for his own good, Gen, Humor, So Many Eyes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Истинный облик Кастиэля — зрелище не для слабонервных
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Горетобер 23.10.2020 — Дополнительные или отсутствующие части тела

Виноваты были очки. Ну, или неуёмное любопытство Дина. Если закалённые в пламени Ада очки позволяли видеть адских псов, то, вероятно, подсмотреть, каков истинный облик ангела, тоже удастся, подумал он. И взглянул на Каса сквозь слегка подкопчённые стёкла.

Ему с трудом удалось удержаться от крика. Кас бы не понял, что напугало Дина. И он мог обидеться, что было бы намного хуже.

Дин сглотнул и попытался вдохнуть.

Кас не обманул. Ростом он действительно превосходил Крайслер Билдинг. И казалось, он состоял из крыльев и глаз. Последних, по мнению Дина, было как-то многовато. Даже чересчур.

Каса после отмены конца света повысили до серафима. Насколько помнил Дин, именно они описывались в Библии, как исполненные очей. 

Он поёжился.

Каждый из десятка тысяч (миллиона?) глаз был синим, светился знанием и… Кас всегда смотрел пронзительно, словно ему становились известны все самые постыдные тайны человека, и для этого ему хватало одной пары глаз. А тут их насчитывалась практически бесконечность. Дин чувствовал, будто находится под микроскопом, и ему было как никогда неловко и, если честно, страшно. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Кас.

Бесчисленные глаза синхронно заморгали. Дин торопливо сдёрнул очки.

— Всё отлично. Я бы не отказался от бургера, — выдавил он.

Кас, засранец, понимающе ухмыльнулся. Хотя, возможно, Дину просто почудилось.


End file.
